Bad Day
by Justjan
Summary: Ranger has a bad day, Steph is there for him. Contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine, not making any money.

Thanks Shawn for the editing and help in getting me through my first smut story.

Bad Day

By Jan

I was driving over to Rangeman to have dinner with Ranger, which actually meant dinner and spending the night, when my cell phone rang.

"Yo" I answered, thinking that it was Ranger.

"Hey Sweatheart" I heard Tank say.

"What's shakin big guy?"

"Steph, Ranger's in a real foul mood. Don't know what happened but it might not be a good idea for you to come over tonight."

"Why not?"

"He can get really unpredictable."

"Tank, he'd never hurt me."

"Not intentionally."

"Tank, stop."

"Look Steph, he got a call a couple hours ago, he trashed his office, threw his phone against the wall and went up to his apartment. We haven't seen or heard from him since and he's not answering the apartment phone."

"I'm just pulling into Rangeman now, I at least need to check on him."

"Okay, but if you need anything, me and the guys will either be in the comm room or in the 4th floor apartments."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

I used my key to get into Ranger's apartment. Usually if he knew I was coming he'd be waiting by the door, but not today. That's a bad sign. I felt myself tense up. The apartment was quiet and dark. I thought for a moment that Tank was mistaken and that Ranger had gone out but then I spotted him a chair by window.

He was sitting there looking out the window, he didn't look at me when I came in. I thought he was asleep until I saw him bring the beer to his lips. He still didn't acknowledge me as I walked over to him. This was so not good.

"Hi" I said quietly.

He didn't answer, just took another long drink of his beer.

"Are you okay?" I tried again.

Still no response, I was started to get scared. Not for myself but for him, something must be horribly wrong for Ranger to be like this

He was leaning back in the chair with his legs spread out in front of him but when I looked at him closely I could see how tense he was. His body was tight, he had a death grip on the beer, and his free hand was in tight fist.

He took one last swallow of the beer and put in down on the small table beside the chair. That's when I saw that there were at least 6 empties on the table. Ok, real, real bad. Ranger rarely drank and he never drank too much.

I touched his arm and felt the muscle jump.

"Ranger, what's the matter?"

He still didn't say anything but at least this time he turned his head to look at me. His black eyes just stared at me, not blinking.

I reached up to touch his face but he grabbed my hand and pulled me sharply so I fell onto his lap. He stared at me a moment longer and then his lips crashed down on mine, hot and demanding. He hand was on my breast, squeezing it roughly. His lips traveled down my neck, alternating licking, sucking and biting.

I tilted my head to give him better access. When he reached the spot where my neck and shoulder met I couldn't help but moan. That seemed to send him further over the edge. He pushed me off his lap and on to the floor. His mouth never left my neck as he followed me down.

He yanked off my t-shirt, breaking contact only for the instant needed to get my shirt over my head. My bra followed, as he roughly pulled that off. Then his lips were on my breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. My body arched forcing more of my breast into his mouth.

I ran my hands over his back, into his hair. Pulling his head against my body, holding his mouth against me. It felt sooo good.

His hand found the snap on my jeans and quickly pushed them down my legs, taking my panties with them. I kicked off my shoes and pushed my jeans the rest of the way with my feet until I was totally naked.

I reached for the bottom of his t-shirt to pull it off him but he brushed my hands away and ripped his shirt over his head. I reached out and ran my nails across his nipples. I heard him drawn in a quick breath.

I felt my way down his chest, over his abs and as I undid the snap on his cargos he stopped me again, and took over, quickly shedding himself of his pants until he too was naked.

He quickly turned back to me, and kissed me. He thrust two fingers into my soaking wet pussy, pumping them in and out, brushing my clit with his thumb. I felt the tension build until I was screaming out his name as I came. He quickly replaced his fingers with his hard cock, sliding it all the way in with one hard thrust.

"You're all I need" he spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him.

And then his lips were back on mine and he was thrusting into me hard and fast. Again his lips moved down my neck, this time he bit sharply when he got to the already sensitized area by my shoulder. The mix of pain and pleasure so intense I came again. As my body squeezed him, I felt him come, pumping into me.

He dropped his head down on my shoulder and we laid there, both coming down from the intense orgasms.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked again, running my hand through his sweaty hair.

He gave me a slight nod, he still wasn't talking.

As soon as his breathing returned to normal he hopped up, pulled me up and then picked me up. He headed to the bedroom where he dumped me in the middle of the bed and then climbed on with me.

"Ranger?" I whispered.

He shook his head no and I heard an equally soft "tomorrow".

He kissed me hard, sucking my tongue into his mouth, then moving on, kissing every where. As soon as he kissed or sucked a spot he'd move on. He didn't seem to be able to settle on one spot. He kissed my throat, sucked on my neck, nibbled on my ear. He had me in a frenzy, I was so close, but he wouldn't settle on one spot long enough for my body to catch up. He licked my belly button and then blew on it, making me shiver. My body was almost thrashing on the bed I needed to come so bad, I needed him inside me, anything. Finally he laid his head between my legs and grabbed my clit with his mouth, sucking on it, hard. I came instantly, he didn't stop sucking making my orgasm intensify.

He slid up my body until we were eye to eye, I felt his cock at my entrance. I rocked my hips trying to get him to enter me but he grabbed my hips with one hand, forcing me to still.

Again he just stared at me. I looked into his eyes, the anger seemed gone but the wildness remained. He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes, he must have found what he was looking for because with one thrust he was fully inside me.

He started moving, long slow thrusts. I was enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Shit, skin on skin!

"Ranger, we aren't using any protection!"

He looked at me for a long moment, his look serious. "I don't care" he replied and started thrusting faster in me.

He leaned down and kissed me with a hunger that I matched in an instant. I forgot everything but the feelings he was creating with his body. We came together, I came with a huge shudder, my body shaking. The tightening of Ranger's body the only outward indication of his orgasm.

He rolled off to my side and when his breathing evened out he reached down for the blankets that we had kicked away from our overheated bodies, pulling them over us.

He held me close, his arms almost painfully tight around me. Against my will, my eyes closed and just as I was about asleep I heard him whisper.

"Love you"

I was too far gone to answer him.

I woke up once in the middle of the night to find Ranger lying between my legs, kissing me gently. As soon as our eyes locked he slid slowly into me. He kept his lips on mine the whole time gently arousing me. His movements were slow and steady. I ran my hands thru his hair and down his back pressing him into me. He continued to rock slowly in me until I felt his body convulse as he emptied into me, sending me over the edge too.

He pulled out after our breathing had slowed some and rolled to my side again. This time his touch was gentler. Pulling me to him he gently rubbed my back. He placed a kiss against my forehead and then I was back asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of being watched, I turned my head and looked into deep brown eyes. Ranger was lying on his side playing with a strand of my hair. Since he didn't seem to want to talk yet, I started for us.

"Hi"

"Babe" he replied, still playing with my hair and staring at me.

Okay, that went well, at least he was back to speaking even if it was only a one word answer. And his eyes were a calm brown not the deep black of last night. I tried again.

"You feeling better today?"

I didn't think he was going to answer. His hand stilled and he rolled onto his back.

"Yeah" he sighed.

I rolled toward him until I was up against his chest. His eyes were open, just staring at the ceiling. I reached out and gently stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head against my hand. He loved to have me play with his hair, I could turn him on by doing it or calm him down. Right now I just wanted him to relax.

Abruptly he turned and faced me.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry about last night, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay" I replied moving my hand back to his hair. Crap, he called me by my full name, never a good thing.

He reached up and pulled my hand away, intertwining our fingers.

"I know we didn't use protection, would it be so bad to have my son?"

I couldn't answer, I felt my eyes get huge and now it was my turn to stare at him. Of all the things I had anticipated hearing, that was not one of them.

"I'd like a son, I'd like him with you" he continued.

I finally found my voice. "I thought you didn't want any more kids."

"Any more? Babe, I don't have any kids."

"Julie."

"No, Rachel and Ron don't want me near her any more, not after Scrog. Ron was offered a job in England, they're moving there at the end of the month."

"What about your visitations? Your rights?"

"I have no rights to her, I signed them all away when she was a baby. I just thought that maybe I'd get to know her now." I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Is this what having a son is about, replacing Julie?"

"No"

I didn't give him a chance to continue. "And last night, was that about making said son?"

'No, last night, the first time I just needed you" he said seriously.

"And the second time?" I asked, my voice raising slightly.

"I still just needed you, bad." he said with a small smile. "The third time, that might have been about making that son" he admitted.

I was over whelmed with what I was hearing. I didn't know what to say. Who was this man?

I felt tears welling up. Ranger reached over and gathered me to him.

"Babe, we'll just see what happens, we'll go back to using protection, if you're pregnant it'll be okay, if you're not it'll be okay too."

"Ranger, I don't know if I want a child, even yours." I whispered through my tears.

"I'm sorry; it's just that this is something I've thought about for a while now."

"For how long?" I asked.

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"A year."

"We weren't together a year ago."

He just smiled at me.

"I love you." He said, holding me tighter.

"I love you too" I said laying my head against his chest.

True to his word, he made sure to use condoms. But there was now a tenseness to our relationship, a waiting. I alternated being terrified of having a baby to imagining having a small version of Ranger. I didn't know which one I wanted. It was making me tense and cranky.

Ranger seemed to be handling it better than me. But that was just an illusion. I got hurt doing a distraction job. The skip saw Lester and Bobby step behind him as we came out of the bar and grabbed me around the throat, using me as a hostage, tightening his hold and cutting off my breath. I was close to passing out when he threw me off to the side to make a run for it. I hit the ground hard, banging my head on the ground. I laid there dazed, with my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach.

I watched as Ranger grabbed the skip before he could run. His first hit would have put the skip on the ground if Ranger hadn't been holding him up with the other hand. After the fourth hit it was obvious that Ranger wasn't going to stop. It took both Tank and Lester to pull him off. Tank has his arms pinned while Lester tried to calm him down. It was only the mention of me needing him that got his attention. As soon as he looked for me they let him loose.

He was on his knees by me in an instant.

"Babe" I could hear a note of panic in his voice.

I just threw my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. I could feel him shaking. He and Bobby checked me over, deciding I didn't need to go to the hospital. He picked me up and took me to the truck, buckling me up and driving us back to the office. We spent the night just holding each other.

In the morning, Ranger took me back to my apartment. As soon as we got in the door he handed me a pregnancy test.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable doing this here."

I just nodded at him, took the test and headed for the bathroom.

"Babe, it'll be alright."

I went into the bathroom, read the directions and tried to pee. I was way too nervous. Maybe if I had a big drink of water. I headed for the kitchen.

"Babe"

"Jesus, Ranger, don't sneak up on me" I said rubbing my head where I hit it on the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't pee, and stop staring at me" I snapped.

I took my water and headed back in the bathroom. One bottle of water and 20 minutes later I headed back into the living room with the little stick.

I put it down on the coffee table and sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Ranger. I tried staring at it, hoping to make the wait go quicker, no luck. I looked at Ranger, he had his blank face on just staring at me. I looked back at the little stick, still too soon. I got up and started pacing.

He reached out a hand to me "Babe" he said pulling me gently onto the couch next to him. He kept my hand in his and his eyes on my face. I looked over again at the stick. A huge sigh escaped me as I looked at the results and a small smile broke out.

I flopped my head back and looked at Ranger. He was still looking at me, as I watched I thought I saw a look of disappointment cross his face, it was there and gone so quickly I couldn't be sure. The blank face was firmly in place. He started to get up but I tightened my grasp on his hand.

"So we're going to have a son huh? I asked him.

"Babe?" he was starting to look a little dazed.

I just pointed to the little positive stick and smiled.

"Yeah Babe, we're having a son" he said pulling me tight into his body and hugging me tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Still not mine, still not making anything.

More smut.

Bad Day – Chapter 2

Steph's POV

Ranger leaned over and kissed my tummy.

"Hi baby," he said softly.

Then he kissed his way up to my neck where he licked a trail from my throat to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

I didn't have time to answer him before his lips were crushing mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth, demanding a response. His hands were on my breasts, circling my nipples with his thumbs.

I could feel myself get wet. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back, pulling at his shirt, I needed to touch skin. He helped me to peel his shirt off, then he was working on pulling mine off.

His hands moved to my jeans, quickly unsnapping them and pushing them down my legs. My hands reached for his cargo's, mimicking his movements and soon we were both naked. He pushed me down so I was lying on the couch and he was lying on top of me breathing heavily. He stayed still until I felt him get himself under control.

With one last deep breath, he leaned down and nibbled on my neck, starting by my ear and moving his lips down my jaw line. I could feel his lips and the gentle scrape of teeth with each nibble. I moved my head to give him better access but he only kissed my neck a couple more times before moving on. He continued down my body, moving from my neck to my shoulder, then to my breasts.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, gently tugging on it, then pulling away and blowing on it. When he started to do the same with my other breast I held his head down, trying to get him to suck harder but he resisted, slipping out from under my hand and moving down my belly. He placed light kisses all over my tummy before tonguing my belly button and then moving lower. He slowly sucked my clit into his mouth and slipped two fingers into my wet pussy. I came instantly, tightening up on his fingers. He continued to suck my clit, extending my orgasm.

He slowly moved back up my body, slipping his hard cock into me. He set a slow, steady pace.

"More, harder," I gasped.

He didn't respond, just kept up his maddeningly slow pace. I reached around and grabbed his ass, sinking my nails into him. He tightened his ass, but his pace didn't change.

I was going mad.

"Ranger, please," I was reduced to begging.

Nothing changed, I leaned forward and grabbed on to his neck with my mouth. I started sucking, hard.

He groaned, but didn't increase his pace. But now, I was encouraged. I moved my mouth over to where his shoulder and neck met and sucked again, this time alternating with sharp little bites.

With another groan, he started pumping into me hard. Neither of us lasted, I came with a shudder that went through my whole body, and I could feel Ranger's body tighten up as he spilled into me.

We're lying on the bed, where Ranger had moved us and I was almost asleep when he turned his head toward me.

"Thank you," he said.

Those two words brought everything back; I was pregnant, I was going to be a mom; he was going to be a dad. I felt myself start to freak. I fixated on the first thing that came to mind.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked, panicked.

"We give it back," he replied.

"What???? You don't give a baby back," I could hear my voice rising.

"Babe, I was kidding."

Ranger humor, too funny – not.

"We'll just have to keep trying until we have a boy," he continued, "four, five more, whatever it takes."

I turned; ready to kill him, when I noticed the small smile on his face and the laughter in his eyes.

"You are such as ass," I said and smacked him across the chest.

He grabbed my hand before I could withdraw it, kissing the palm and then interlocking our fingers.

"Seriously Babe, I'd like a boy, but the most important thing is that the baby is healthy, that both you and the baby are healthy."

"Ok," I replied feeling a bit better.

"But what about -" I started when Ranger rolled over on to his side and pulled me into him.

"We'll figure it out."

"What, don't you have a master plan?"

"Babe, with you I've never been able to have a plan."

I thought about that for a minute. I guess I needed to grow up and start planning myself. This was going to suck. I sighed.

"I guess I have to give up work."

"Bringing in FTA's yes, but you could work at Rangeman."

We were silent for awhile, just holding each other.

"Move in with me," he demanded more than asked.

"What?"

"Move in and we can do this together."

"Do what together?" my head was spinning. I'm pregnant and he wants me to move in with him, but I noticed he didn't mention marriage. This was getting to be too much; I could feel a headache start.

"Babe."

"Oh shit, what am I going to tell my mother?" Another horrible thought hit me.

"The same thing I'm going to tell my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Still not mine, still not making anything.

More smut.

Bad Day – Chapter 3

Ranger's POV 

I stopped the truck outside my parent's house. I had called them this morning and told them I would be over; I guess that by the look of things they had turned it into a family gathering. I noticed my brother's truck as well as my sisters' cars all parked in the drive. Great, well, too late now. I got out of the truck and headed for the house.

I made it into the kitchen before anyone noticed me.

"Carlos!" I heard right before my sister Maria threw herself into my arms.

I hugged her and moved onto the next sister who had appeared. Soon, the kitchen was full of bodies and noise. It was always overwhelming when the whole family was gathered. They were my family and as such I loved them but they were so different from me, when I was around them I always felt like an outsider. I loved quiet and solitude while the rest of the family seemed to thrive on this confusion of people.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" I asked.

"Outside. It's so nice out Papa wanted to cook outside," someone answered from my left.

I just nodded and headed outside, glad to get away.

"Papa," I nodded at my father. "Mama."

"Carlos," she replied hugging me tight.

"Mama, I thought it would just be the three of us today?"

"I was so excited that you were coming that I called Celia, and then the next thing I knew, the whole family was here." She explained with a wide smile.

"Mama."

I knew that, the sooner I said something, the better. I had her all to myself right now but that wouldn't last. But how the hell do you tell your mother that the girlfriend that she's never met is pregnant?

"Mama, I'm going to be a father."

"What are you talking about Carlos, you're already a father."

"No Mama, I'm going to have a baby. We, Stephanie and I, are going to have a baby," I corrected.

All of a sudden I had her attention, plus my father's eyes had turned to me. I could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. Then the questions started coming and I drug my attention away from him.

"Stephanie who?"

"Stephanie Plum."

"That doesn't sound Cuban."

"She's Italian."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Marry who?" my sister Selena had come up behind me and was joining the conversation.

"His pregnant girlfriend; she is at least your girlfriend, isn't she?" this was accompanied by a slap to my head.

"Yes," I answered the girlfriend question, ignoring the question about marrying Steph. I had married Rachel because she was pregnant I didn't want to marry Steph just because she was pregnant.

"Not again, didn't you learn anything the first time around," another slap.

"Celia, Maria, Toni, come here. Carlos has got another girl pregnant," yelled Selena.

I could hear the disgust in her voice.

With that, I was surrounded by my mother and my four sisters all asking questions, but not bothering to wait for a reply before asking the next one. I suffered several more smacks to my head as they berated me for my lack of judgement and for thinking with my dick instead of with my head. I let them have their say until they started in on Steph.

"Enough! Say what you want about me but leave Steph out of it."

"Ha, she's just after your money and -" I didn't let Toni finish her sentence.

"No, we are having a baby; we want this baby. Accept it or not." I growled and stalked back into the house and back out the front door.

My brother Damien was leaning against the truck waiting for me.

"She must be one good lay for you to be acting like this," he commented.

I didn't say anything, I didn't stop; I just took one swing, decked him and kept going. He went down and stayed there. I got in the truck and never looked back.

I pulled in the Rangeman parking garage still seething. I was glad that the Porsche was still gone; I didn't want to tell Steph about my family's reaction just yet. I needed to process it first myself. I knew they would be upset but I never thought they wouldn't accept the news. But then again, I had always been the screw up in the family. I had never fit the mold of the perfect son. Some times I think they loved me because it was expected of them to love their son, not because they actually loved the person I was.

I went up to the fifth floor, not even acknowledging Tank when I went by him. I was sitting at my desk with my head tipped back staring at the ceiling when Tank came in.

"Hey man, what's up?"

I just shook my head, not willing to talk about it just yet.

"Come on, tell Uncle Tank" he said as he sat down, put his legs on my desk and leaned back in the chair.

That brought a reluctant smile to my face.

"You okay with being an uncle?" I asked, hoping that I could count on Tank.

Tank started to say something, stopped with his mouth open and just stared at me. His feet crashed to the floor.

"Yeah," I said knowing what he was thinking.

"You and Bomber?"

I just nodded this time.

"You okay with it?"

Again, I nodded. Tank and I had been around each other for so many years, a lot of words weren't necessary.

"Steph?" he asked.

Another nod.

"So what's the problem?"

"My family didn't take it too well." Boy was that an understatement.

"Fuck 'em, let's go and celebrate," Tank said getting to his feet "Damn I'm going to be an uncle," he continued with a big smile.

We pulled into Pino's and went in. We didn't even make it to our booth before Tank yelled across the room ordering a picture of beer and two shots of tequila. Normally Pino's didn't serve hard alcohol, he had the license but wanted to stick mostly to beer, but he always had a little in stock.

The tequila arrived and we toasted Steph and the baby. Tank ordered another round when he ordered the pizza and salad. By the time the food came I'd lost count of how many shots I'd had.

I was on my way back from the bathroom when I passed the stuffed animal game, the one where you operate a claw and try and grab the stuffed animal. There was a blue teddy bear partially buried by other stuffed animals. I wanted that bear. It would be my first gift to my son.

I soon found myself putting more and more money into the game. I tried going straight for the bear but it was too packed in so I had to get all the other stuffed animals around it first. This wasn't as easy as it looked especially after the tequila and beer.

A mother came up and asked if her child could play the game. I didn't even look in their direction, I just kept after that bear. Tank came up and stood with me, the two of us figuring out my next move. A waitress came over and asked if others could play. Tank gave her a dark look and told her no.

We ran out of change and small bills. Tank went for change while I guarded the game. I was leaning back against the machine with my arms folded across my chest daring anyone to try and play. The manager was trying to talk to Tank about sharing the game. I could see Tank getting angry but they still weren't giving him any change.

Eddie Gazarra walked directly over to me.

"Ranger."

I just nodded but kept my position against the game.

"You're making people nervous, why don't you go back to your table? He asked.

I didn't say anything. I wanted that bear.

"Want me to call Steph? She was here just a little while ago, and I could have her come back and get you guys? You've been drinking, you should probably head out," he tried again.

Tank gave up on the change and came over to join us.

"We aren't leaving until he gets the bear," Tank said.

Eddie looked at the pile of animals I'd already won. "You've got a red bear, a yellow bear, a green bear, an orange bear and a pink bear. Don't you have enough bears?"

"Need the blue bear." Tank asserted.

"Come on, a bear is a bear, head back to your table, I'll get someone to take you back to Rangeman" Eddie tried to be assertive.

Tank leaned back against the game with me and we both shook our heads.

"Don't make me have to take you in," Eddie was almost pleading with us now.

"The baby needs the blue bear," Tank said firmly, not moving from his spot next to me.

Eddie looked around and when not spotting any babies asked, "What baby?"

"Mine," I replied.

Eddie looked stunned. "Your's? Your's and Steph's?" he asked hesitantly.

I just nodded. Tank just smiled. At that Eddie reached into his pants pocket and started pulling out all his change, handing it over to me, and ordering another round of tequila for us and a soda for himself. Soon, the three of us were plotting against the bear.

Ten minutes later I was holding the blue teddy bear. I was walking toward the door when Tank stopped me.

"What if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Fuck" I answered gathering up the rest of the bears and handing them to Tank but keeping the blue one.

As Eddie was putting us in the back of his cruiser to drive us back to Rangeman, Morelli pulled in. He spotted us and strutted over.

"Taking your teddy bear to jail with you, Manoso?" he said smirking at me.

"Not my bear."

"Let it go Morelli, it's for his kid" Eddie spoke up.

"His kid's too old to want a teddy bear."

"Get in the car Ranger," Eddie tried to diffuse the situation.

I'd had to deal with Morelli when he and Steph were together; but now she was mine and with all the alcohol in my system, I was feeling a little reckless.

"The baby won't be too old for it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I could see the fury in his eyes. He knew exactly what I was talking about, and he hated it and he hated me for it.

"Mine and Steph's baby," I said with a grin.

Even though I was expecting it, the swing caught me right next to my left eye and almost put me down. I regained my balance and went to hit him back and found my arm grabbed from behind. I struggled to break free. Eddie had grabbed Morelli and was pulling him away.

"Let it go, man, not worth it" I heard Tank say in my ear. "Get in the car and let's go home, Stephanie is probably there by now" he continued.

At the mention of Steph the tension left me. I relaxed against Tank and he let me go. I got in the car, Tank and Eddie following once they were sure Morelli was headed away from us.

I looked at the teddy bears and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Still not mine, still not making anything.

Bad Day – Chapter 4

Steph's POV

I stopped the Porsche in front of my parents' house. Ranger had let me drive it knowing that today was going to be tough. He had offered to come with me but I had told him no. This wasn't going to go over well and I didn't want him to see the ugliness that could be the Plum family.

I sat in the car for a couple minutes working up my nerve. I finally dragged myself out and slowly walked up to the house. The front door was open with the screen door shut. I could hear my parents' voices as they talked. Mostly I could hear my mother but I heard an occasional deeper voice of my father. And as I got closer, I could make out the words.

"She's ruining her life." I could hear my mother saying. "She had the perfect man and threw him away. All he wanted was for her to settle down, he asked her to marry him and she turned him down." She continued to rant. "Do you know how embarrassed I am, when Angie Morelli told me that, I could have died. The whole Burg knows." She continued on, barely drawing a breath. "And who is this Ranger person she seems to be dating, what kind of name is Ranger."

"Isn't he the black guy she brought to dinner, she's not dating him is she?" I heard my father say.

"Yes, that thug. He was wearing all black and do you remember his hair? He had it in a pony tail, what kind of man has a pony tail."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Ellen, he's not going to marry her and it's not like she's pregnant and going to be stuck with him. She'll date him, get him out of her system and get back with Joe. It's what she does."

"That is if Joe will take her back. What did I do wrong that I ended up with a daughter like her, why couldn't she be more like Valerie.

I'd heard enough, tears were pouring down my face as I opened the screen door and walked into the house. I looked directly at my parents.

"Well guess what, I am pregnant with Ranger's baby. That must mean I'm stuck with him. I'm moving in with him and we haven't talked about marriage." I saw my mother cross herself and my father frown. I turned and started walking back out of the house but stopped at the door and turned. "His real name is Carlos, he's not black, he's Cuban and, and, and his hair is short" I turned and ran out the door back to the Porsche. 

I was crying so hard that I could barely see. I don't know how I made it back to Rangeman but suddenly there was the building. I turned into the garage causing the black SUV coming the other way to slam on their brakes to avoid hitting me. I barely noticed. I parked in one of Ranger's spots and just sat in the car. His truck was still missing, I was glad, as much as I wanted him right now I needed to get myself under control first.

I wiped my eyes one last time and got out of the car. I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth when I ran into a hard body.

"You okay, beautiful?" I looked up into Bobby's eyes.

I nodded; I knew if I spoke I'd start crying again.

"Did Ranger do something to you? Cause you know me and Bobby could take care of him for you," Lester added.

This got a smile out of me; even together they couldn't take Ranger.

"Okay, so maybe we'd get Tank to help us," he added after correctly reading my smile.

I laughed at that.

"Seriously, are you okay, you pulled right in front of us out on the street," Bobby brought me back to reality.

"Just a real bad day, was at my parents'," I replied. I had to wipe a stray tear of my cheek.

The guys noticed but didn't say anything. Bobby took the keys from my hand and Lester took my hand, walking me to the passenger side of the Porsche.

"You need to be cheered up and so that's what we're going to do," Lester said.

"And we're taking the Porsche," added Bobby.

I watched in amazement as Lester squeezed in the tiny back seat. I climbed in the passenger side and moved my seat up as far as I could to give him room.

"Shouldn't we just take the SUV?" I asked.

"Not as much fun," Bobby answered as he tore out of the parking garage.

Bobby was driving like a maniac, and Lester was making jokes about all the other drivers on the road until I was laughing so hard my side hurt. We screamed into the Pino's parking lot narrowly missing the cop car that was also pulling in.

"Did you see Big Dog's face?" I asked doubled over in laughter.

"That was great, and the best part is he won't do anything because with the tinted windows he probably thinks it's Ranger driving," Bobby said.

We finally settled down enough to be able to get out of the car. We walked into Pino's and passed Big Dog and Carl's table. Big Dog looked past us and then back to us.

"Where's Ranger?" he asked.

"Couldn't stay," I answered.

The three of started cracking up again and continued to our table.

"You know you guys are dead if Ranger find out about this don't you?" I asked.

"He'll never catch us if Bobby's driving," Lester said.

We ordered our pizza, the guys went to order a pitcher of beer but I said no, and changed it to a pitcher of coke.

"Hey, we're off the clock," Lester whined.

"If I can't drink, neither can you," I said.

"Why can't you drink?" Bobby asked and then must have realized why, "Ahhhh".

"Yup," I confirmed.

"What?" Lester asked looking between the two of us. "Why can't I have a beer?"

Bobby just smiled but Lester was still looking confused.

"Les, I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant? What? How? Who? I mean……." Lester stuttered.

"Yes pregnant with a baby, had sex, don't know who the father is," I replied straight-faced.

The look on Lester's face was priceless, a mixture of shock, fear and curiosity all in one. Sometimes it was just too easy, and they called me gullible.

"Santos, you are such an ass, who do you think the father is?" Bobby said as he reached over and smacked Les upside the head.

"Oh shit," Les jumped out of his chair and had me in his arms hugging me. "Congratulations."

Bobby quickly followed his example and was hugging me for all he was worth. Our pizza came so we sat back down and made quick work of it.

As we walked back to the car Lester held out his hand. Bobby reluctantly handed over the keys to the car, and after Les unlocked it, climbed into the back seat. The ride away from Pino's was totally different. If anything, Les drove under the speed limit. It got to be too much though when an old lady in a Cadillac honked at us and shook her fist before speeding off.

"Santos, this is a Porsche, drive it likes it's one!" Bobby yelled from the backseat.

"Fuck off Brown, we have to be careful with Steph now," Lester replied.

I was about to reply when I saw the store coming up. I just pointed. Lester turned into the parking lot of Babies R Us and the three of us got out. We stopped once we were inside just looking at all the baby stuff.

"Wow," Bobby's eyes were big as he looked around.

"Damn, how much stuff do babies need?" Lester's asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know," I replied.

Bobby grabbed a cart and we slowly went isle to isle. Lester threw some pacifiers in the cart saying that if it was related to me pacifiers were going to be needed. Bobby threw in some little spit up towel things, he also mentioned me and the baby being related. I think I was insulted but was too amazed by everything to really care.

When we got to the bedding section, I started feeling overwhelmed. There was bedding with Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse, and every other known character. All in bright eye catching colors. But none of them called to me, none of them seemed right until we came to the blanket that had cars on it, all different types of cars, in all different shades of blue. Then I spotted the one with trucks on it. I couldn't decide. Smiling I grabbed a blanket and crib sheet set of each and went to put them in the cart only to find there was no more room.

I looked at Bobby and Lester who just shrugged their shoulders. Then they laughed and went running for another cart. OMG does a baby really need all this I asked myself.

"Yes," I heard from behind me, apparently I had asked that out loud.

I looked around and there was Kristi, one of the bank tellers that worked in the branch I used. We were also related, or almost related; she was the daughter of my parent's neighbors' son's wife's sister.

"Hi Steph," she smiled and looked at my basket and at my arms that were still holding the comforters.

"Hey Kristi," I replied not liking the speculative look in her eye.

"So when are you due?" she asked going straight for the kill.

Lester and Bobby returned at that moment sparing me. Kristi, now more determined than ever, was eyeing the guys with curiosity.

"Which one of you guys are the dad?" she asked the guys. She smiled and opened her eyes really wide at them. It was a trick that all Burg girls knew how to do, and I was impressed, she made me look like an amateur. Bobby and Les were both shaking their heads and in another minute they'd both be spilling everything they knew.

"No, they aren't the father," I answered for them. "They're uncles."

"Is Joe -" she started to ask but I interrupted before she could complete that thought.

"No!" I denied firmly. "Someone else I've been seeing for awhile." I decided that was enough information so I threw the comforter sets into the new cart and took off toward the register calling over my shoulder," sorry but I've got to run". The guys finally got the idea and came after me with the second cart.

When the cashier gave me the total I about had a heart attack. Who knew baby stuff was so expensive? I dug through my purse for my wallet, hoping that there was enough room on my credit card. But before I could pull it out, Lester and Bobby pulled out their wallets and were handing the cashier cash.

I must have looked stunned because Bobby reached over and hugged me and said congratulations and then Lester hugged me and told me that it was a gift to the baby from its' uncles and that it meant a lot that they were uncles.

I could feel the tears about to start, the guys must have noticed too.

"Hey, none of that, we have serious stuff to deal with," Lester said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how are we going to get all this stuff in the Porsche?" he replied.

It all fit, we had some stuff in the almost non-existent trunk, some in the back seat with Bobby and a bag in the front on my lap. We headed back to Rangeman and I was asleep within three blocks.

Tank's POV 

I looked over at Ranger; he was crashed out against the back seat of the cop car, holding the blue teddy bear. The thing about Ranger was, he could hold his liquor and maintain control up to a point but when the alcohol hit, it hit him hard. He'd be out until morning.

Thank god for cell phones with camera's I thought as a snapped several pictures.

I had Eddie drive into the underground garage, If I had to carry the son of a bitch I wanted to be as close to the elevator as possible. Ranger wasn't a lightweight. We pulled in right behind the Porsche.

Santos got out of the driver's seat and started to remove bags from the car, then Brown climbed out of the back seat. I got out of the cop car.

Bobby and Lester looked at me.

"Celebrating." I said nodding toward Ranger.

"Shopping." Lester said glancing at the passenger side of the Porsche.

I grabbed Ranger in a fireman's carry while Lester held Stephanie. We let Bobby get the bears and left the shopping stuff for the next trip. We took them up to the seventh floor and put them to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Still not mine, still not making anything.

More smut.

Bad Day – Chapter 5

Steph's POV 

I woke up hot; it was like I lying next to a fireplace that had a huge fire going in it. But then the fireplace moved, and I realized that it was Ranger radiating all that heat. He got up and went into the bathroom, and after a moment I heard the shower start. Five minutes later, he came back out and I felt him climb back into bed. Huh? I looked at the clock, 7:15.

"Ranger?" I rolled over and looked at him. He was lying on his stomach, on top of the comforter and was totally naked. He still had water drops glistening on his body and I felt my lower body tighten up. The man had the most perfect body, and I was getting hot in a totally different way just looking at it.

I realized he hadn't answered me, so I reached over and touched his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulder away from me, almost like it hurt where I touched him, but I couldn't see any bruises there or anywhere on his body for that matter. So I tried again "Ranger, baby, are you okay?"

This time there was mumbled words, I could only understand a couple "celebrating and Tank". Okay that explained it; Ranger had a hangover. There was only one thing to do, get him the cure. I hopped out of bed and went to throw on some clothes when I realized I was still dressed, hmm, the last thing I remember was shopping, oh well, it made it easier. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed keys and was out the door headed for McDonalds.

When I got back, it didn't look like Ranger hadn't moved at all. I pulled off all my clothes, grabbed one of his t-shirts, slipped it on and climbed onto the bed. "Ranger," I called. "Wake up, I've got the cure".

I was rewarded with him turning his head toward me and one eye opening to look at me. "Come on, try it, it'll help, trust me" I told him. He slowly rolled over and pulled himself into a sitting position. He didn't say anything just held out his hand. I handed him his coke and put the bag with our fries in it between us. Hey if I'm going to fetch, I'm going to get enough for me to.

After a couple minutes of quietly eating and drinking he took a deep breath. "Starting to feel better?" I asked softly. He just nodded his head and continued to eat. I noticed the black eye and gently touched it with a fingertip. "What happened?"

For a minute I didn't think he'd answer.

"Morelli," he finally said, studying his soda like he had never seen one before.

"Why?" I could play the one word game too.

He looked up and gazed into my eyes, "the baby."

"Okay," I said leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his lips. I felt bad about not telling Joe myself, but I couldn't handle another bad reaction. Oh well, it would be all over the Burg by now anyway.

The kiss got me thinking about other things and I slowly scanned his body. He was still naked, my eyes roamed over his perfect chest, stopping for a closer look at his nipples, moving down to his flat stomach and his belly button.

"Not going to happen," he said as we both looked at his sleeping cock. He put his soda on the bedside table and lay back down with a groan, closing his eyes. "Remind me not to go out with Tank anymore."

"Okay, don't go out with Tank anymore"

"Funny," he growled.

Still eyeing his body, I thought that at least I could enjoy it, even if he couldn't. I finished the ice cube I'd been sucking on and leaned down and pulled his nipple into my mouth, gently sucking it and then swirling my tongue over the tip.

I felt his body jerk as my cold mouth touched his body but he didn't complain so I continued. I pulled back and blew on his nipple, liking how it stood at attention before taking it back into my mouth and sucking on it again, but harder this time. I was rewarded with a groan from Ranger and a quick glance down showed that his cock liked it too.

I sat up and grabbed another piece of ice out of my cup, quickly running it over my lips before putting it in my mouth so that I could treat his other nipple to the same treatment. His back arched into me pressing his nipple further into my mouth. I sucked harder then flicked his nipple with my tongue before sucking it again.

I moved down his belly, sucking right below his belly button, marking him. God he tasted good. I reached over and grabbed my cup, this time carefully pouring the cold coke into his belly button. His belly sucked in at the feel of the cold liquid but then as I sucked the soda out it relaxed. And as I let my tongue clean out the remaining drops I heard him groan and watched as his hands clenched into the comforter.

I reached for my soda again only to find it empty of coke. "Crap," I whispered, I had wanted to do it again. Apparently, so did Ranger because he quickly handed me his cup. I glanced downward and I saw that his cock really liked it too; it was long and hard.

I placed open-mouthed kisses all over Ranger's stomach before pouring the Coke in again. By the third time his hand was tangled in my hair, pressing my tongue deeper into his belly button. I gave his belly once last kiss before moving lower.

I licked off the pre-cum from the tip before circling the head with my tongue. I pulled my mouth away and blew on the head of his cock, making it jump. I heard an audible swallow from Ranger as his breathing got shallower. I pulled his cock back into my mouth, taking as much as I could, and sucked it.

I lifted my head. "God, Babe, don't stop" he ground out. I carefully poured just a couple of drops of Coke down the shaft of his cock and blew on the trail of moisture, his body shivered. I licked it up, running my tongue from the base to the head, cleaning the Coke from him before taking him in my mouth and sucking.

I poured another couple of drops of Coke on him, this time having it go down the underside of his cock, again blowing on the wet trail. I kept it up, coke, blow, suck until he was begging me to finish him off. When I took him in my mouth the final time, I wrapped one hand around his shaft while I sucked him up and down, and it didn't take long before I felt Ranger's body tighten as he filled my mouth with cum. I sucked him dry, licking off the last traces before sliding up the bed, putting the cup on the bedside table and lying next to him.

Still breathing heavily, he reached over and placed my hand over his heart. "Jesus Babe, feel what you do to me. Is that part of the cure?"

"It is now."

"I might have to go out with Tank more often," he whispered, pulling me tight to him and kissing me. I watched as his eyes grew heavy and his breathing evened out as he fell back to sleep.

We were abruptly woken up a couple hours later as Tank, Lester and Bobby came into the bedroom.

"Hey you guys awake yet?" Tank asked.

"You decent?" Lester yelled.

"Guess not," Bobby replied laughing.

That was all the notice we got before the room was invaded. I quickly scrambled under the comforter, but Ranger just continued to lie there, totally naked. I guess it's nothing they hadn't seen before, but still…

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Ranger glared at them.

"Hey man, have you seen all the baby shit we got yesterday?" Lester asked.

"Come out and see," Bobby added. And just a suddenly as they arrived, they left.

"Fuck, we'd better get up or they'll be back" Ranger said getting up and throwing on a pair a sweats. I got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and clean t-shirt. He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Morning," he whispered.

With that, he took my hand and led me to the living room. The guys were all seated on the couch with big smiles on their faces. I looked around the room and saw all our purchases carefully set out, a pyramid of teddy bears and a beautiful old-fashioned wood rocking chair.

"Oh," I said reverently and I moved over to touch the chair. Gently touching it and making it swing a little.

"Sit in it," Tank commanded. I looked up and all eyes were on me. I swept my eyes around the room again until I found the teddy bears. I picked up the top one and took it back with me to the chair and sat down.

"I figured the baby would like it, if he's at all like you he'll fall asleep within minutes," Tank said, answering my unasked question of who had gotten me the chair.

I jumped out of the chair and threw myself on him, giving him a big hug and a kiss. "Thank you" I said and kissed him again. I shifted so that I was on top of Lester, who was sitting in the middle, kissing and hugging him and then crawled over to Bobby and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you guys, the baby couldn't ask for better uncles than you," tears were streaming down my cheeks and I wiped them up. "It's the hormones," I said; I didn't want the guys to see me crying.

"Hey, I won the bear; do I get a kiss too?" Ranger asked. I looked down at the blue teddy bear I was holding and ran over and hugged him, pulling his head down for a kiss, with lots of tongue.

"My kiss didn't have any tongue" Les complained. Both Tank and Bobby smacked him along side the head. "Ouch," he whined.


	6. Chapter 6

Still not mine, still not making anything.

Bad Day – Chapter 6

Steph's POV

Once it became common knowledge that I was pregnant, everyone wanted to help name the babies. Oh yeah, when Ranger does something, he does it right. I was having twins. Some of the names were as jokes, but some were serious. I was writing them all down on my list of what not to name the babies.

All the Merrymen thought I should name the boys after them, although we hadn't had it confirmed yet, everyone was assuming they were boys. The only one who didn't suggest that I give them their first name was Tank, he thought that Pierre wasn't fit for anyone, so instead, suggested I should give one of them his middle name, David. Wrong! On the list it went.

I was eating lunch with the guys when the latest baby name war broke out. Lester came up with Patton and George. Hal thought that Patton and Bradley were better. Tank said Patton was a wussy name and it should be Ike and Bradley. I was looking confusedly between them wondering where this line of names came from.

Ranger walked by the break room and I called out to him.

"Ranger, who is Patton?"

"He was a general Babe, why?"

"And who are Bradley and Ike?" I ignored his question.

"They were World War II generals."

I gave them all my best burg glare, but the only one who seemed affected by it was Hal, he looked everywhere but at me and quickly got out of Dodge. "My babies will not be named after generals" I stated.

Once I got back upstairs, I added those three names to the list plus a couple others that had been suggested to me that were equally bad. Ranger saw the list and came over, taking the list and reading it over.

"Babe, you're really thinking about Patton for a name?" he asked with a scowl.

"That's my list of no names" I said.

"No names?"

"'No, I'm not naming my babies any of those names' list." Oh crap, I started to remember some of the other names on the list. I tried to grab the list back from him but he held it out of my reach.

"RC jr? You don't want to name one of the babies after me?" I could see the hurt in his eyes right before the blank face came down.

"That's not it at all," I grabbed his hand and held on. "We are having twins, how do you name one after you and not the other." I tried to explain.

"We could name them both after me," he said with a big grin "Carlos II and Carlos III".

"And you would be Carlos I?"

The grin got bigger as he nodded.

"Ass," I laughed.

He hugged me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. "You love me," he said and kissed me again.

He looked at the list again, a serious expression on his face. He took the pen from me and added a dozen names to the bottom. I looked at the list; he had added Joseph, Luis, Damien and a bunch of names I wasn't familiar with.

"Bad people, Babe," he explained.

"Okay."

My method wasn't much better. I was looking at names from a book titled "50,001 Baby Names". That helps to narrow it down some – not.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Steph's POV

The ring of my cell phone woke me from my nap. I looked at the read out but didn't recognize the number.

"Yo."

"Is this Stephanie?" an accented voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is Luis Manoso, Carlos' father. I've been trying to get a hold of him but can't seem to get him, so I was hoping you could help me."

This wasn't good. I knew why Ranger hadn't talked to him. We had exchanged stories about telling our parents. Ranger had talked to his family a couple more times, but the conversations never seemed to go well, so now he was refusing to talk to any of his family.

At least his family had tried to call him. Mine had seemingly disowned me. My mother had left a message saying that when I was ready to grow up, get rid of Ranger, and settle down to a normal life than I was to call her. I wouldn't be calling.

"Yes, Mr. Manoso, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"It's his mother's birthday; we are having a family celebration. It would mean a lot to his mother if he was there," he answered. "Plus, we'd like to meet you."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I really wanted to meet these people. "When?" I heard myself ask.

"Tonight, 7:00, at Havana's" he replied. I had never heard of the restaurant but figured Ranger would know it.

I took a deep breath, "I'll talk to Ranger."

"Thank you, I hope to see you tonight," he said as he hung up.

So now here we were pulling into the restaurant. He had had to think about it but he finally decided on one last try with his family.

"Ready?" he asked as he helped me out of the SUV. No, I thought, but it wouldn't get any easier standing out here, so I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, kissing me gently.

"I love you," I whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you, too," he replied taking my hand and leading me into the restaurant.

The party was in one of the banquet rooms. We walked in, stopping just inside the door so Ranger could scope out his surroundings. Spotting his mother, he pulled me towards her, ignoring other people that called out to him. Having wished his mother a happy birthday, he introduced me. He mother was nice enough, but I couldn't help feeling that she was judging me and I was coming up short. His father on the other hand, gave me a hug and welcomed me to the party, but except for a brief hello, he ignored Ranger.

Ranger and I moved off, he found two chairs for us against the wall so that he could keep his back to it. He was uncomfortable in this kind of situation; it was loud and crowded. His sisters came up to one at a time, all seemly welcoming, but it seemed forced and false. A few others came up and greeted Ranger but most people left us alone. When his mother came over to chat, I thought it was a good time to hit the restroom.

I did my business and was washing my hands when his sisters came in, all four of them. Oh so not going to be fun. They stood next to each other blocking the door.

"So, Stephanie, you think you've trapped our brother; you know it's been tried before. It didn't work then, it won't work this time; he'll just have another kid to support that he totally ignores" one his sisters stated, going straight for my throat. "And you, well, you'll just get tossed to the side like all the others when he gets tired of you."

"Let's hope that at least the baby looks like him, and not some white boy cop." Oh boy, they had done their checking up on me.

"It looks like he learned something from the first time though, doesn't look like he's going to marry you," another sister joined in looking pointedly down at my bare hand. My heart contracted at the truth of that statement.

It seemed they all wanted a turn as the last sister added her thoughts to the mix, "We know you're just in this for the money, I mean come on, who can spend more than ten minutes with Carlos without becoming bored out of their mind. He can't say more than three words at a time". Okay now I was pissed, go after me, but leave him out of it.

"You four don't even know your own brother, how sad is that," I stated. "First, he wants these babies, oh yeah, we're not having just one baby we're having two. This wasn't a one-night stand. We might not be getting married, but we are committed to each other. And I want these babies not only to look like Ranger, but to be like him because I love him for who he is, not what he has." I finished my tirade at them, but I guess they weren't done with me; they hadn't moved from the door.

"You don't even call him by his name, what kind of relationship is that?" scoffed bitch sister three, I couldn't remember who was who, they were all sounding so much alike so I gave them my own names.

"Ranger is who he is to me, and if he likes me calling him that, I'll continue to call him that," I growled not mentioning that I called him many other names. Just this morning I called him an ass, which was one of my favorite endearments for him. "Now, move out of my way or you'll get to hear me yell Ranger loud enough to bring him running."

They moved, and I hurried out the door, teeth and hands clenched to stop the tears from falling. I refused to let the bitch foursome bring me down. I was concentrating so hard on not crying that I didn't see the large body in front of me until I literally ran into him. Large hands reached out to steady me, preventing me from falling.

"Hello, you must be Stephanie, I'm Damien, Carlos' brother," dark brown eyes stared down into mine. He was as tall as Ranger, yet not as impressively built. He had the same dark skin and black hair, but that is where the resemblance ended. The facial structures were different and while not a bad looking guy; he was no Ranger.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet.

"Met up with our sisters did you?" he asked with a wide smile nodding toward the bathroom. "That must have been fun. But you're not the only one having fun. While you've been gone, Carlos has been busy." His smiled widened further if that was possible while he looked in his brother's direction.

I followed his gaze and saw a small dark haired beautiful woman wrap one arm around Ranger's neck and place the other hand possessively on his chest. I watched as she tipped her head up looking at him as he bent his head down.

"They look hot together don't they?" Damien quizzed me.

I'd seen enough, dealt with enough tonight. I turned on my heel and headed toward the back door, which I had noticed on my way to the bathroom. But fate wasn't done with me yet. I'd gotten no more than three steps away from Damien when I felt small but firm hands grab my arm.

I turned and was about to yank my arm free when I saw it was his mother. I took a deep breath and forced myself to be calm. This was a nightmare and I just wanted out of it and the sooner I let her have her say the sooner I could get out.

"So Stephanie, you're having twins," she stated it as a fact, not a question and I wondered where she was going with this. "I've drawn up a list of nice Cuban names for you to choose from. I know Carlos was disappointed in Julie's name, he never said anything of course, but I could tell." She held out a sheet of paper that had names written on it.

"Thank you, but we've already chosen names," I lied.

"Really, Carlos didn't mention that," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Damn can everyone do that but me? "Yup, but we're keeping them to ourselves right now," I replied, not really a lie, we both had some favorites and we hadn't shared the names with anyone.

"I'm sure that I'm not just anyone."

I was tired, I was pissed at his family, at him, I was hurt and I just wanted this to end and she went and pushed my last button. "Kyle and Kelly" I said quickly, I was looking at names in my name book and was currently in the K's and those were the two that came to mind.

"Babe," I felt an arm go around my waist. I stiffened at the first touch of his hand.

"What kind of names are those, they're horrible!" cried his mother. "Carlos, you can't be serious." She continued, rounding on him.

"I like them. We like them, and that is what they are going to be called!" I interrupted before he had a chance to speak. Okay, well there was one decision made, nothing like being pushed into naming your children quickly, you get what you get. Besides the more I thought about those names, the more I like them: Kyle Manoso, Kelly Manoso although Kyle and Kelly Plum were sounding even better right now.

His mother was still waiting for him to answer. I turned and glared at him, daring him to contradict me. "Mama, Stephanie and I will decide the names of the babies ourselves, right now those are our two favorite names."

So he wasn't going against me, but he also was trying to keep his options open on the names. No way, I had made a statement and I wasn't changing my mind.

"Mama, everyone, thank you for inviting us to the party, but we need to go." Ranger said, coming around beside me and taking my hand and leading me out the front door. I'd barely made into the car before the tears started. I kept my head turned away from Ranger as he climbed in the driver's seat, looking out the window but not seeing anything.

"Babe, look at me," he said reaching out a hand and gently stroking my hair.

I just shook my head no. All of a sudden I felt fat and ugly, how could he not help but compare me with that beautiful woman I saw touching him.

"Stephanie, you aren't fat and ugly, you're beautiful and pregnant with our babies," he said quietly. Oh great, I said that out loud. "And Rene is one of Celia's friends, nothing more. Nobody can compare to you." He started the car and took my hand in his, gently squeezing it.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp "Maybe you should wipe the lipstick off before trying to tell me she's just one of Celia's friends."

Ranger didn't say anything more, just drove back to Haywood. I knew he wasn't in his zone though because I could feel his eyes on me every now and then. I continued to look out the window, refusing to look at him. As soon as he had the car stopped I was out of my seat and headed for the elevator.

Ranger got out of the car and met me at the elevator. "Babe."

I just stood there, my arms wrapped around my body. I just wanted to go to lie down, it had been a horrible night and I needed to think. As much as the stuff that his family had said hurt, a lot of it was the truth.

The elevator arrived, bringing Cal and Hal with it. As they stopped to talk to Ranger I grabbed his keys and walked into the elevator, hitting the 7th floor button. "Babe, wait," I heard Ranger call out as the elevator doors closed.

I held myself together during the ride knowing that I was on camera. To make sure that they didn't return me to the garage floor to pick up Ranger I yelled out "Hurry this thing up, I need to pee." I don't know if it helped or not but the elevator went directly to the 7th floor without stopping. I wasn't ready to deal with Ranger yet so as I got out of the elevator I left my shoes behind to block the elevator doors from closing completely. With a pissy last look I went into the apartment and locked the doors behind me.

Ranger's POV

I expected Steph to wait for me before heading up, but as the elevator doors closed it was obvious she wasn't going to. I hit the button to recall the elevator and waited, listening to Hal and Cal talk about a skip they'd brought in. When ten minutes had gone by and the elevator still hadn't returned I called the control room.

"Santos, where's the elevator," I asked when Lester answered.

"It's up on the 7th floor boss, looks like Steph wedged something in the door," he said with a laugh. "What did you do to piss her off so much?" I hung up on his laughter. I took a deep breath, opened the doors to the stairwell and started running.

I removed her shoes from the elevator door, realizing just how upset she must be to sacrifice a pair of shoes to keep me from using the elevator. I tried to open the door to the apartment but found it locked. I knocked on the door, but Steph didn't open it for me. I knocked louder but still nothing. I called her on her cell phone but it just went to voice mail, so I called again. After the fifth time I heard a thunk against the door. I'm guessing it was her cell phone. "Stephanie open the damn door!" I yelled through the door. "Christ!" Fucking, reinforced doors, no way could I get in without keys.

"Yo," Tank answered his cell.

"Come up to my apartment and bring your keys."

"Why?"

"Just bring your keys up here. Now!" I growled and hung up.

He was by my side within minutes, silently handing me his keys. I could hear her sobs as I opened the door. I handed Tank back his keys; he took them without a word, turned and headed toward the elevator.

I walked toward the bedroom, stepping over her purse and the keys where she had dropped them and the cell phone pieces on the floor. She was on the bed, curled in a ball, still sobbing. My anger drained away. I climbed on the bed next to her, reaching over and pulling her to me. She resisted a bit and then allowed me to pull her close, putting one hand on the back of her head to hold her against my shoulder, I started rocking quietly.

"Shhh, Babe, it's okay." She just cried harder. "Steph, it's okay." I could feel her shake her head no. "All this crying isn't good for the babies."

"What do you care, you're just gonna get tired of us, and then we'll be all alone," she whispered through her tears.

Huh? "Babe, I'll never get tired of you, or of the twins. I love you."

"At least you married Rachel before you dumped her."

I put my hand under her chin, turning her face to mine. "Stephanie, what's going on? What did my family say to you?"

Finally the words came pouring out; I clenched my jaw to stop the words I wanted to say from coming out. I wanted to hurt my family the way they had hurt Steph.

"It's okay, Babe, deep breaths. I love you. I love the twins. Nothing will change that, nothing." I reassured her, still gently rocking her, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

She had almost stopped crying, just the occasional sniffle was coming out, "Rene left a message on the recorder for you." With that the water works started again. "She said to dump me off and come back to the party so you could continue what you started."

"What? That bitch! Nothing was started Babe. She's one of Celia's friends; she's been around for years. She's never been anything to me!"

"She said you had her number."

I shook my head. "Look at me Babe, there is only one person in my life, you. There will never be anyone else. I love you, I love the babies. Rachel was a mistake, one I've lived with for a long time, I never loved her, never wanted to love her. I've wanted you so long, I don't remember when I didn't and I want the twins, more than I can tell you." I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "Steph, I love you, I'm committed to you. I married Rachel because I felt I had to, I don't want us to be because we had to. Maybe someday we'll get married, I don't know. I do know that you're mine forever though."

I wiped the tears from her cheeks and her eyes, and kissed her on the forehead before folding her in my arms and pressing her against me. I felt her body relax into mine and her breath slow down. "I'm sorry about my family; you won't ever have to deal with them again." I whispered to her.

"It's alright, I can deal with them Ranger, they're your family, it'll be okay."

"No, Stephanie, they aren't. You are my family, you, the babies, Tank, Lester, Bobby; you guys are my family."

I held her until I was sure she was asleep then carefully undressed her, pulling one of my t-shirts over her head for her to sleep in. I put her under the covers, kissed her forehead and went out to the living room. I listened to the message from Rene and savagely hit the button to erase the message. What the hell, I don't have her number. I emptied my pockets out on the sideboard and found a small piece of paper with Rene's name and number on it. How the hell had that gotten that in my pocket, without me knowing it? My anger at my family came flooding back. Making a quick decision, I made a call.

"Talk."

"My apartment, you, Les, Bobby, five minutes, come dressed." I hung up and went back into the bedroom to change into my work gear; black cargos, black t-shirt, utility belt. I had just gotten back into the living room when I heard a soft knock at the door. I opened it, letting Tank, Bobby, and Lester into the apartment, each was dressed the same way I was.

I didn't waste any time. "Bobby, I need you to stay here with Steph, just incase she wakes up. She's had a bad night. They went after her tonight." He just nodded.

"Tank, Les, you're with me, we're going back to the party."

Tank pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant, stopping right in front of the door. The hostess tried to tell us we couldn't park there but one look from Tank, and she closed her mouth and quickly headed away from us. We walked into the banquet room to find the party still going on full swing.

Rene spotted me immediately, and came running over. "Carlos, I knew you'd come back!" she said smiling happily.

I extended my arm out to keep her from getting too close. I pulled out her phone number, letting her see what it was before ripping it in two and dropping it on the floor. "You have nothing I want, nothing I will ever want" I said with a sneer, looking her body up and down with distaste. I moved around her and walked further into the room. I heard Lester's muttered "Skank" behind me.

We hadn't gone far when my father came out of the crowd. "Carlos, what are doing insulting our guest like that? What are you thinking! Are you deliberately trying to embarrass us?" He said angrily, keeping his voice down, trying no to attract any more attention then we already had.

"Obviously, I wasn't thinking when I brought Steph here." Unlike him I wasn't keeping my voice quiet.

"Let's take this discussion into another room," he said looking around, gauging the reaction to those around us. Heads were turning our away and I could see members of my family headed our way.

"What I have to say will only take a minute," I stared my father in the eyes. "I don't want any of you to contact Stephanie, in any way, shape or form."

"Please, let's go outside with this."

I saw Damien and Toni's husband Brian coming toward me from each side. No doubt to help me to take it outside. Neither made it within 5 feet of me. Tank grabbed Brian by the shirt collar and lifted him up a foot while Lester put Damien down on the ground, held one of his arms behind him and placed one of his boots on his neck.

"Carlos! What are you doing bringing violence into your mother's party! Have you no shame!" my father cried "What are our friends going to think? Did you think even think about that or did you just think about yourself like usual!"

"I'm thinking of Stephanie and how she was treated tonight. I'll say this one more time, stay away from her, any of you do anything more to her and you will be dealing with me." With that, I turned on my heal and walked back toward the door, I saw Tank fling Brian away and I heard a sharp snap as Les gave a final twist to Damien's arm.

We climbed back in the SUV and headed back to Haywood. Even Les was quiet on the drive home. I had irreparably broken from the family, I thought I'd feel something; instead it was like a weight had been lifted. Now, I just wanted to get back to Steph.


	7. Chapter 7

Still not mine, still not making anything.

Bad Day – Chapter 7

Steph's POV

I was in my eighth month of pregnancy. I had one more month to make it through. Things were fine as long as I didn't try to and see my toes. I couldn't wait to met my boys.

My cravings were something that legends were made of. Today, I wanted cake donuts; simple sugar sprinkled cake donuts and I wanted them now.

I rode the elevator down to the 5th floor, as soon as the door opened I yelled out, "cake donuts", I held the elevator door open and waited. I saw Les round the corner at a run' as soon as he was in I pushed the garage button, the doors quickly closing.

"Hey beautiful, donuts today huh," he asked giving me a hug. It was a routine we'd gotten in, I'd have a craving and one of the Merrymen would take me to get it. Worked great for me and they got out away from the monitors for a little while.

I just nodded, hugging him back. I had given up trying to justify or hold back the cravings. They were stronger than I was, and besides it wasn't just for me, I had to make sure the babies were happy. And today, donuts were what it was going to take to make us happy.

Ranger wasn't too happy with my cravings, but he quickly learned that it was best to keep us all happy; he'd been on the receiving end of a not happy mommy to be a few too many times. He'd counter the cravings with healthy meals, which I ate. I might not like the vegetables and salads we had, but I knew that I had to be healthy for the babies. He had also assigned someone to be with me when I went out, he didn't want me out alone this far along. I wasn't happy at first but the more I thought about it, the happier I was that I wasn't alone and hugely pregnant.

Lester helped me into the passenger seat of the SUV and secured the seat belt. "Tasty Pastry?" he asked and he put the car in gear.

"Yup," I answered smiling, already thinking about those donuts.

We walked in and right up to the counter. I ordered a half dozen cake donuts plus another two dozen to take back to the office, the girl behind the counter was still filling the first box when I heard the bell over the door ring. A man rushed through the door, a gun held in his hands.

"Give me your money," he screamed at the girl, all the while alternating as to who the gun was pointed at. The girl dropped my donuts and slowly moved to the cash register, her eyes wide and frightened. She was so nervous it took her three tries to open the register.

At the first sound of the guys voice, Lester had stepped in front of me putting him between me and the gunman. His right hand was behind his back grasping the gun that had been stuck in the back of his pants. The other hand was palm out in front of him trying to appear none threatening.

The robber had grabbed all the money out of the register, his eyes and gun now focused totally on Les. I could see over Les' shoulder and could see the man's big eyes and dilated pupils. I could see the gun shake in his hand and the sweat on his forehead. He was obviously high on something, making him very unpredictable. He was backing toward the door, Les turning slowing, still keeping his body in front of me.

Just as the gunman started to go back out the door there was the sound of several cars pulling up and stopping in the bakery parking lot. I looked out and saw two cop cars out front, Big Dog and Carl climbing out of one and Eddie out of the other. The robber saw the same thing and his finger automatically tightened on the trigger. I felt Les slam into me and then everything went black.

Joe's POV 

I pulled into the Tasty Pastry four minutes after hearing a report of shots being fired. As I drove into the lot, I saw Carl standing in the open door of his car talking on his radio. I couldn't see any other officers yet, but if Carl was standing in the open, whatever had happened was pretty much over.

I walked past Carl and into the bakery, hearing him ask how long until the ambulance and then asking for the medical examiner. Great a dead body I thought. I was about to ask what was going on when I saw the all black clothes on the body lying on the floor. Big Dog was holding a towel pressed against the guys shoulder and another pressed against his back. I took a good look at his face and recognized Santos, one of Manoso's thugs. "Fuck!"

I looked past him to Eddie, I couldn't see who he was leaning over but I didn't need to. I ran over and dropped to my knees. "Oh, Cupcake," I whispered. I looked up into Eddie's eyes, silently asking how she was. "One to the chest," he said.

I heard the ambulance pull up with its sirens going. The paramedics were out of the vehicle and into the bakery as soon as it came to a stop. One stopped at Santos and the other hurried over to Stephanie. He quickly fired off health questions about her and the babies as he was checking her over, I told him as much as I knew, Eddie filling in on a couple things I didn't know. They put an oxygen mask on her face and started a couple IVs; she was loaded onto a stretcher and was being wheeled out the door to the waiting ambulance before I thought to ask where she was being taken. "St. Francis," he replied, "you should contact the next of kin as soon as possible," he added, his eyes serious.

Oh Fuck, I thought, Manoso. I actually thought about not getting a hold of him for just a minute, but this wasn't about him and me, this was Stephanie. I saw her purse lying on the floor where she must have dropped it, I grabbed it and dug inside, finally locating her phone. I took a deep breath and hit speed dial one.

"Yo," he answered on the second ring, he actually sounded happy.

"Manoso."

His voice instantly changed, I could hear the challenge in it as he replied, "Morelli, what the fuck? Where's Stephanie?"

I took a deep breath but could still hear the crack in my voice "She's hurt, bullet to the chest, it's bad."

There was a brief moment of silence, it felt like he was gathering himself, but his voice was steady as he asked where they had taken her. As soon as I answered, he disconnected, I knew every traffic law was about to be broken.

I slowly got up, dreading going to the hospital, but needing to at the same time. We might not be together anymore, but Stephanie will always be part of me. The second ambulance with Santos in it was just pulling away, lights and sirens going. He too must be serious; they only used the full equipment on the way to the hospital on life and death situations.

I finally saw the body on the floor, on his back, eyes looking sightless at the ceiling. Big Dog saw my look and explained what happened. They had seen Santos and Stephanie go down and the gun start to turn on them. He had had no choice in firing his own weapon, shooting through the plate glass window.

I got to the hospital, identified myself, and asked for status only to be told they were both in surgery and shown to a waiting room. Manoso arrived five minutes after me, given the same information and also put in the waiting room. I told him everything I knew, he never spoke after asking what happened, just stared at me. He started a bit when I mentioned Santos, almost like he'd forgotten him. When I finished he turned and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs staring at the door.

Fucker I thought, he is certifiable. He took the news with no show of emotion, just a blank face, then goes and sits down while I'm nervous as hell, can't sit still, pacing. It was only when I notice the clenched fists, the knuckles white that I remember Steph telling me that you can't always tell what he is feeling just by looking at his face; you had to look at the rest of his body.

We waited like that for another half-hour until a doctor came in the door. Manoso was standing in front of him before I was even half way across the room. After making sure we were there for Steph, the doctor asked which one of us was the father of the twins. Again, Manoso started before identifying himself. We were told that the twins had been delivered by c-section; they were showing signs of distress and with Steph's injury they had to be taken if they were to survive. They were both in the nursery and he could go see them.

Manoso asked about Steph, but all the doctor could say was that he delivered the babies, another doctor was still working on her and that we would be notified as soon as there was news. When Manoso just stood there, I asked where the nursery was; figuring one of us should know where to go.

We headed up to the nursery after stopping at the desk to tell them where we'd be. We were shown into a room, and two nurses came in shortly after wheeling little carts with the babies. I watched Manoso staring at them, not touching, just staring. One of the nurses picked one of them up and went to hand him the baby, pulled back and told him to sit. It was then that I noticed that he was slightly swaying. Fuck, I pushed down him into a chair.

"Manoso? Ranger?" His eyes focused again and he took the baby that was being held out to him. I could just make out the words he was saying to the baby, "Wait until your mommy sees you, she's going to be so happy." My heart clenched painfully, if she saw them. No I had to think positively, when she saw them.

After a couple minutes, they offered him the other baby to hold, explaining that while the babies were healthy, they wanted them on oxygen to help their premature lungs, and so he only had limited time with them. He turned and handed me the baby he'd been holding and reached for the second one.

I looked at the baby I was holding. It looked just like Manoso, dark hair, dark skin, the blue eyes of a baby, but you could tell they would end up brown. The nurse asked if he and Steph had picked out names, he nodded in response.

"Ranger, what are you guys naming the babies?" I asked when it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything.

"K.." he cleared his throat and tried again "Kyle," he said nodding to the baby I was holding. "Kelly," he said looking at the baby in his arms.

"Okay guys, say bye to Daddy for now," one of the nurses said as she plucked Kyle from my arms, the other nurse taking Kelly. "You can hold them again in a couple hours."

We went back to our waiting room, Ranger taking up his same chair, this time though I took the chair next to him. "She'll be okay, she's a fighter."

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"The babies are beautiful; they look like you, that'll make her happy."

"They have her nose and the same shape of eyes" his voice was almost a whisper, "I wish they'd be blue."

"They have your hair, that's a plus." We both kind of smiled at that.

Another doctor came in the door, but this one had news on Santos. He was in recovery, he would take awhile to heal but he'd be fine. He had taken two bullets, one to the shoulder that had lodged in the bone and other to the chest which had passed through and hit Steph. We could see him when he was moved to a room.

The silence was killing me, and his unblinking stare at the door was unnerving me. "Did she ever tell you about how I handcuffed her to her shower curtain rod?" I asked just to break the silence.

"Yeah."

I looked at him in surprise, "How'd she get out of it?"

"Called me."

"Oh," silence descended again. I started pacing again. Ranger still sat there. There was a slight noise at the door, Tank and Bobby came in, stopping just inside the door, I could see two more Rangemen outside the door. Ranger didn't move, his eyes focused past them, waiting.

Tank and Bobby took one look at Ranger, came over to me and started grilling me. I told them everything I knew. Then Tank asked how Ranger was and if he was still armed. I wasn't expecting those questions.

"Not too hot," I answered honestly. "And as far as I know still has his gun."

"Okay, first thing, we disarm him of his main piece," at my raised eyebrow Tank continued, "this is about Steph, if he's close to the edge and he hears something he doesn't like, I don't know what'll happen, it's better to be safe." With that he walked over and squatted down in front of Ranger, talking too quietly for me to hear.

Ranger didn't seem to be responding so Tank leaned forward and hugged him to him, pulling him away from the back of the chair. Bobby who'd been sitting next to him, reached out and gently pulled the gun from the small of Ranger's back and stuck it under his own shirt. Ranger and Tank stayed that way for awhile, Tank talking quietly to him, still holding him. Except for an occasional nod, Ranger remained uncommunicative, his eyes still trained on the door.

The alarm on my watch beeped, breaking the quiet of the room. I walked over to Ranger and reminded him that he could see the twins again. Without acknowledging my comment, he got up and headed toward the elevators. Tank came with us and we left Bobby behind waiting for news.

He held them one at a time, passing the baby on to me and Tank before taking his other son. We could hear him talking quietly to both babies, only making out a couple of words "mommy" and "love". All too soon his ten minutes were up, he kissed the babies on their foreheads one last time before we went back to the waiting room where he immediately sat in his chair again, refocusing on the door.

We hadn't been back long when there was a loud commotion outside the waiting room. I could hear Ellen Plum yelling, demanding to know about Steph. I had only made it to the door when she spotted me.

"Joseph, thank God you are here. Tell this woman that I'm Stephanie's mother and that I demand to know what is going on." And with only a short breath she turned on the nurse "Joseph is a police officer, he'll tell you I have a right to know what's going on with my daughter!" her voice was rising again.

The nurse was looking a bit scared and intimidated by the screaming woman in front of her. She looked like she was going to spill everything she knew about the twins and Steph. I stepped up to her. "Miss, the only one that has a right to know about her condition is that man in there," I said, indicating Ranger. "He is the father of the babies and he has her power of attorney." I didn't know if that was true or not, but it made it sound more official.

Ellen turned on me "Joseph Morelli, that man in there is nothing; he got her pregnant and then wouldn't even marry her, he has no rights about my daughter."

"He has every right," I responded. I turned to her father who had stood quietly in the background, "Mr. Plum, take her home, someone will contact you as soon as there is news".

"I refuse to go home. I am looking out for my daughter!" the anger was radiating from her, "how could you do this to her, trying to send her own mother away, don't you care about her!"

"This is because I care about her! You haven't talked to her in months! The Burg is full of news though, about what you've said about her, and her pregnancy! Don't pretend that you care now!" I could no longer hold back my own anger "You need to go before I have you removed."

Ellen looked at me with almost hate in her eyes "Joseph Morelli, are you telling me that you are siding with him?" she asked with a disgusted look thrown at Ranger.

I stared into her eyes and answered, "Yes". She turned grabbed her husband by the arm and walked out the door, bitterly bitching about mother's rights as she left.

Roughly wiping my face with my hands I turned to go back into the room only to find my way blocked by Tank. I shook my head and asked "You got a safe house to put me in? I think I just forfeited my life".

"Any time, man, any time" he responded patting my back with healthy smack that sent me three feet forward before I could stop myself.

After the interruption, we resumed our wait. Ranger sitting in his chair, eyes fixed on the door, and Tank and I talking quietly. Bobby had gone to sit with Lester so he wouldn't wake up alone.

Ranger saw the doctor coming before we did and was waiting at the door as he walked in. He introduced himself and asked to speak to Stephanie's family.

"I'm Steph's family" Ranger said quietly.

"Are you her husband?" the doctor asked.

"No."

"Where's her husband?"

"Not married."

"You the father of the babies?"

Ranger just nodded once, the doctor looked at him and just shook his head, a look of censure crossing his face. I saw Tank move closer to Ranger. Fucking doctor didn't know what he was doing screwing with Ranger like that.

He gave us the update. It had been touch and go for awhile, between the bullet and the c-section, her body had had a great shock plus she had lost a lot of blood. It would be a slow recovery, but barring any complications, she would be okay. She was currently in recovery, but would be moved shortly up to a room in Intensive Care.

He left after he answered some questions that Tank and I asked. Ranger asked nothing, he just stared at the doctor, I could see it was making the guy nervous, but there was nothing we could do. Hell, he was making me nervous and I wasn't even the target. As soon as the doctor left we headed upstairs to ICU. Steph wasn't there yet, so they showed us to another waiting room. Ranger took up the same chair in that room, eyes on the door, unmoving.

A nurse finally came and got us and led us to Steph's room. Ranger started to walk into the room, but at the sight of Steph lying there on the bed, he stopped dead. I heard him swallow hard before he slowly walked over to the bed. I watched from the doorway as he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. His hand was trembling and I could see his mouth moving, but he was talking too quietly to hear. After several minutes, he rounded the bed to the far side, pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down. Threading their finger together, he sat there watching her, occasionally whispering words to her.

That became the standard over the next several days. Ranger refused to leave her for more than a few minutes at a time, and usually just to go see the babies. He sat there hour after hour, sometimes talking to her sometimes, just staring at her but he always was touching her. Tank brought him food that he barely touched and clean clothes and toiletries to clean up with. I never saw him sleeping.

Stephanie stirred several times, never coming fully awake though. She seemed to be comforted by Ranger's presence, she would stir restlessly and would go back to sleep once he had soothed her.

Watching them together brought a tightness to my chest. She belonged to him now; I had screwed up all the chances she had given me. I would do anything to get her back, but right now, I wouldn't trade places with him for anything in the world. I guess that's the difference and why she is better off with him than me.


	8. Chapter 8

Still not mine, still not making anything.

Bad Day – Chapter 8

Steph's POV 

I came awake slowly; I could feel the pain radiating through my body. I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed glued shut. "Babe," I heard softly. I tried lifting my hand up toward the voice but it barely moved. It must have been enough though, because I felt a large hand clasp it. Again, I heard, "Babe". I tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. Exhausted and hurting I slipped back into darkness.

The next time I surfaced into consciousness, the pain didn't seem as intense. I could still feel it, but it wasn't the all-encompassing pain as before. The voice was there again "Babe, please wake up, please Babe, I love you," there was more words; but I stopped listening to them and tried to focus on the voice. I knew that voice. "R-..R- R-…Ranger," I finally croaked out.

"Oh God, Babe. I'm here." I felt a straw slip through my lips "Just a sip, Babe".

The straw was pulled away. I tried to find it again with my mouth, but I couldn't find it. "Open your eyes, Stephanie," I fought to follow his directions, finally my eyes were open just a slit. "Come on Babe, all the way, let me see your blue eyes". It was a struggle, but my eyes opened fully. Ranger was there, looking into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen before. I wanted to just look at him, but there was a pull from my body that I couldn't ignore. There was something different, I let myself feel my body and then it came to me.

I moved my hand to my now flat stomach. "My babies?" I cried out, "Where are my babies?" I was struggling to get out of bed when hands reached out and pressed me back down on to the mattress.

"Babe, shhhh, they're alright, they're downstairs in the nursery." I finally made out the words over my sobbing. "You had a c-section, they're fine." I continued to struggle;, I had to see my babies.

Suddenly the room was filled with people; a doctor was bending over me, asking me questions. I ignored him, I wanted to see my babies, make sure this wasn't a dream, that they were indeed okay. The doctor was insistent upon getting my attention, he kept calling out my name. I heard Ranger yell at them to leave me alone and then everything went black.

The next time I woke up Tank was sitting by my bed. "Tank," I whispered, my voice refusing to come out any louder. He gave me several sips of water before pulling the cup away. "Where's Ranger, where's my babies?" I pleaded for an answer.

"Your babies are in the nursery here at the hospital. Ranger is sleeping" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. What happened?" I had vague memories of Lester and donuts, Ranger telling me the babies were okay and a whole lot of nothing.

"You were shot at the Tasty Pastry, they delivered the babies by c-section, removed the bullet, and here you are" he said with a smile.

"The babies are really okay?" I had to make sure.

"Yeah Bomber, they're fine, they look a lot like Ranger," he said with a gentle laugh.

I was picturing my two little mini Rangers as I fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes to see Joe sitting by my bed. He was busy reading a magazine and didn't notice I was awake yet. I looked around the room but only saw Joe. "Where's Ranger?" I asked, a sudden horrible thought taking over. He was overwhelmed by two babies and is sending me back to Joe, because no way would Joe be here, and not Ranger.

"Hey Cupcake, how you feeling?" he asked putting the magazine down.

"Ranger, where's Ranger?" I was starting to get a little panicked.

"He's sleeping, Steph."

"He was sleeping last time too, where is he, Joe?" I stared at Joe watching his face carefully, the cop face was in place, but there was also a little pink to his cheeks that hadn't been there before and he wasn't meeting my eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes and started pouring down my cheeks.

"Steph, he really is sleeping, um, he might just have been given a little too much sedative" he answered wiping away the tears. "He hasn't been sleeping or eating since you've been here, wouldn't even leave your side" he continued. "We had to do something when he lost it with your doctors."

I wanted to believe him, I really did; but there was a huge doubt running through my brain. The tears that had just ended threatened to spill out my eyes again. Joe must have noticed because he grabbed my hand, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hang on Cupcake, Tank's with him."

There was a brief discussion between Tank and Joe and then his phone beeped. He opened it again, grinned and passed it to me. It showed a picture of Ranger, lying on his back, totally out, head turned to the side, his mouth slightly open.

"See, just sleeping."

I wiped my eyes and nodded. Joe held out his hand for the phone but I wasn't giving it up. "I want to see my babies" I demanded.

"You will, I think they just want you a little stronger first, ok?" he asked.

"Joe, please, I need my babies," the tears were back.

"Cupcake, they're fine. Give me my phone back, for just a minute, I'll show you." I reluctantly handed it back after first taking another look at Ranger. He changed the picture and handed it back. It showed a small baby being held next to a chest. I looked up at Joe. "Ranger, holding him for the first time" he explained. "Don't have a picture of the second one, sorry," he said anticipating my next question.

I took my finger and traced the picture, trying to absorb it. "Joe, I need to see the babies now."

He left the room promising to see what he could do. I stared at the picture and then flipped back to the one of Ranger, alternating looking at them. A nurse came in and checked my vitals, told me that everything was looking good. She injected something into the IV port and I was instantly feeling sleepy. "No," I whispered as I fell asleep.

The next time I came too, Ranger was sitting in the chair next to me, holding my hand. "Babe," he whispered. I looked him over, he looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, his face seemed thinner, his cheekbones a little more prominent, and his hair was messy.

He leaned forward and gently kissed me. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you," he breathed against my lips. Before I could ask what it was, two carts were wheeled into the room. The nurses parked the carts by the bed and left after reminding Ranger that he knew the procedure.

I finally got my first look at my sons. They were both so beautiful. I looked between the two, looking at each individual feature, trying to memorize them, trying to spot differences.

"They're identical."

Ranger picked up the first one, and held him close to me. I tried to take him but the pain was too much when I reached out, so Ranger sat on the bed, continuing to hold the baby. I looked him over, counted his fingers and then his toes. "You're perfect," I whispered as I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Ranger gently laid him back on his bed and picked up his brother. I checked his fingers and toes before whispering to him that he was perfect too.

I was still getting acquainted with my sons when Tank, the doctor and two nurses walked in.

"Okay boys, say goodnight to your momma," one of the nurses said as she took the baby from Ranger, laid him in back in his bed and wheeled them out of the room.

I looked at Ranger and noticed that he was tense and was glaring at both Tank and the doctor.

Ranger's POV

When the doctor came by for another check on Steph, he was accompanied by Tank. He refused to come in the room anymore without Tank present. Fucking pussy, I never even got close enough to touch him. He ignored me while checking Steph, or ignored me as much as he could. I just stared at him, watching him; I could tell I was making him nervous, I could see the sweat appearing on his shiny little forehead.

And fucking Tank, Bobby, and Morelli, they would pay for holding me down while the doctor injected me with a sedative. Nothing I could do about it right now, but they would be sorry, very sorry.

"Ranger?" my thoughts were interrupted by Steph.

"Yeah, Babe?" I replied.

"What's the matter?"

I looked her over, seeing the sparkle back in her blue eyes, "Nothing anymore Babe". I leaned over and kissed her gently. She reached over and took my hand, "Go home and sleep" she requested.

"No."

"Please Ranger, you look exhausted."

"Do what she asks, Rangeman" I swiveled my eyes to Tank. Lesser men would have cowered at the look I was giving him.

"Get out," I commanded.

"Can't do that man, you need to listen to Steph. You need to take care of yourself."

"Fuck you, I'm fine."

'No you're not, you lost it with her doctor, you haven't slept except when we forced it on you, and you aren't eating."

"I told you I'm fine! Steph needs me here."

"Stephanie needs you to be at a hundred percent, you aren't going to do her any good if you get banned from this place."

"What happened when I was out?" Steph asked bringing our attention back to her. "Joe said you were sedated."

"Nothing," I replied.

"'Nothing' my ass, if you had gotten your hands on her doctor you'd have killed him. You scared the nurses to death; you were yelling, swearing. You broke the fucking chair, yeah 'nothing'." Tank was staring at me as he listed off my actions.

"Babe, it wasn't that bad" I tried to down play my actions to Steph. She was just staring at me with her eyes wide, looking at me like she'd never seen me before.

"If Bobby, Joe, and I hadn't of been there, things would have been a lot worse," Tank continued.

"Yeah, you three, fucking, held me down while they drugged me!" I could hear my voice getting louder but couldn't stop.

"Tank, can I talk to Ranger alone, please," Steph asked Tank.

I saw Tank nod to Steph and head to the door. "Oh, you might want to see Lester, you remember him - guy that was with Steph," Tank added as he walked out the door.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed standing up and starting to go after Tank.

"Ranger," I stopped at the sound of Steph's voice. I stood there with my back to her, breathing deeply, trying to regain control.

"Ranger, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I gritted out between clenched teeth, I still hadn't turned to face her.

"Don't shut me out! What is wrong? Talk to me."

This time I turned my anger on her, "What's wrong? What do you think is wrong? I almost lost you, I almost lost the babies!" I yelled at her.

"You didn't, we're all fine."

"Don't you get it? You almost died!" I continued to yell.

"Yeah I get it; I'm lying in this bed, aren't I!" Steph's voice had risen to match mine. She took a deep breath to continue when she started coughing. I took a couple quick steps to the bed and sat down at her side.

"Oh God, Babe, I'm sorry, relax, breathe slowly," I held her, gently rubbing her back until the coughing stopped and the tears started. I continued to hold her, rocking her back and forth, racked with guilt that I had caused her this pain.

Steph pulled away and looked me in the eyes; I could see the tiredness in her eyes and felt even worse. I reached up and wiped the tears away. "Ranger, go see Les, go home, sleep and eat. Don't come back until you've done all that, I won't see you until you do."

"Babe," I argued, "I need to stay here with you."

"No, this isn't you. Please do this, for me," she added as she reached up to touch my hair, softly running her hand through it. "Please."

I wanted to argue with her but she was exhausted and I didn't want to fight with her. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them, kissed Steph lightly on the lips and whispered, "Only for you."

She whispered back, "Love you". I kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss before pulling back.

"Love you, too."

"Go," she ordered.

I could do nothing but nod to her, pausing in the doorway for one last look before heading to Lester's room.

I walked into Les' room, Bobby was sitting next to Les; they were talking quietly. I glared at Bobby, nodding at the door, indicating to him that I wanted to talk to Les alone. Once Bobby was gone I sat down in his vacated chair, I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me.

Lester wouldn't look at me. Shit. "You doing okay, you need anything?" I asked.

Les shook his head "No, I'm okay." He was staring at his hands, still not looking at me. "I'm sorry," he finally continued when the silence had stretched for awhile.

"No," I sat up straight all tiredness gone.

"Ranger, I-" Lester tried to talk but I interrupted.

"Lester, nothing to be sorry for," I responded forcefully. "Without you there, I don't know what would have happened to her."

"I tried Ranger. I tried; he was just so unstable I couldn't do anything. I thought he would be out the door and gone, then the cops showed up."

I stood up, and gave him a hug, he hugged me back, each of us doing the man hug thing and patting each other on the back. I straightened up and headed toward the door, stopping just short of going out.

"Lester," I turned my head to look at him, "thank you."

Ranger's POV 

I couldn't believe Steph was sending me home. Yeah, I was tired and cranky, but who wouldn't be with what I'd been dealing with.

I was mentally debating where to send Tank, Bobby and Morelli. Some nice African or Middle Eastern country would work, when I noticed the mall. I should get Steph a gift, fuck, she's been shot, had a c-section and then I go yelling at her. I am such an ass.

I pulled into the parking, trying to remember where the jewelry store was. A car pulled out right in front of the mall entrance and I slid the SUV into the spot, laughing, thinking about how Steph hated how the parking gods seemed to favor me. I found the jewelry store and went in; the store was empty except for the sales woman and me. I saw her glance nervously around but didn't give it much thought; I'm used to making people nervous.

I had selected a sapphire and emerald necklace, there were five sets of the stones linked together by a thin wire. I liked the thought of the two stones together, it was the perfect gift for her having had the twins. I also picked out matching earrings. I was about to ask the saleswomen to ring up the purchase, it was obvious she wanted me out of the store, when I saw the engagement rings.

I'd almost lost her, yeah she belonged to me in her heart, but I wanted it legal. I didn't want her parents to try and interfere with her care or some asshole doctor not respecting our commitment because we weren't married. I had told Steph maybe someday I'd be ready to get married again; someday was here.

I chose a two-carat solitaire. I wanted it big enough to be noticed but not big enough to make Steph uncomfortable. I could afford to give her anything and everything she wanted but it was the simple things that made her happiest.

"Freeze, Police," was suddenly yelled into the store.

I automatically started to look around for the trouble when the yell came again, "I said freeze!" I stopped where I was and slowly raised my hands. My back was to the store opening so I couldn't see who it was and I didn't recognize the voice. Shit, what was I always telling Steph; need to be more aware of your surroundings.

"Lace your fingers together and put your hands behind your head. Now back up ten steps." I did as I was told, noticing the saleswoman was now across the room, I glared at her and she hastily looked away. "Down on your knees." I dropped to my knees.

"I said down on the floor!" I was so busy being pissed at this son of a bitch that I must have missed it the first time. I slowly lowered myself to the floor. The asshole patted me down, seeming to be really happy to find the gun at the small of my back.

"Do you understand your rights as I've explained them?"

"Yes," I gritted out between clenched teeth.

"What is your name?"

"What are you arresting me for?" I answered his question with my own question.

"Make this easier on yourself, answer my questions. Now, what is your name?"

I refused to answer him this time. I lay on the floor trying to decide my next move. I could easily pick the cuffs and then the asshole would be mine. Of course his backup would probably shoot me, and then Steph would be even more pissed at me. I took a deep breath and decided to wait it out; I'd be at the police station soon enough and I could deal with it all there.

"What you got, Peterson?" I heard a new voice ask.

"Hey, Morelli. This asshole was robbing the place."

"Really?" I could hear amusement in his voice. I also heard the unmistakable clicks of pictures being taken.

"Yeah, got this 9mm off of him."

"That all?" Morelli asked.

"Yeah, no ID, nothing."

"You didn't pat him down good enough, you're lucky you're alive." I heard Morelli say. He'd taken my backup gun that I'd retrieved from the car but he had missed my other gun and my knife down at my ankle and my id and credit card which was in one of my front pockets.

I saw a pair of beat up tennis shoes come into my line of vision. "Hey Ranger, thought you were supposed to be going home?"

I didn't say anything. I was seriously gonna kill someone as soon as I was loose.

"Whatcha shopping for?"

"None of your fucking business! Get the cuffs off of me and let me go." I snarled.

"I'm gonna unlock the cuffs, but first I need your word that you're just gonna get up, get what your buying and walk away. Nobody gets hurt, nobody goes to jail."

I didn't respond, the way I was feeling I didn't know if I could do that. It wasn't just being arrested, it was everything in the last week; Steph, the twins, the anger, the stress, my body was tied in knots and my mind was a whole nother matter. My mind and body were looking for some sort of relief.

"Come on, Ranger. I can't let you go until I know what you're going to do. All's I need is your word." Joe had kneeled down next to me and was speaking quietly. I just continued to lay there and tried to focus on the goal. I was doing this for Stephanie; get her a gift and get home.

"We can do this one of two ways. You give me your word or the cuffs stay on and I take you home. There's a third option but I don't think Steph would appreciate me shooting you, although it's sounding pretty good right now."

I took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly. "Okay, no problems; just get the cuffs off."

I felt the cuffs come loose and rolled onto my back, rubbing my wrists from where they had dug in.

"What the fuck are you doing. Morelli? That's my collar."

"Shut up, Peterson, he was shopping. Last time I looked, you can't arrest someone for that." Morelli extended his hand down to me as he replied to the cop.

I looked at the hand for a second before grasping it with my own and letting Morelli pull me up. The adrenaline that had kept me going for the last half-hour had evaporated leaving me drained and exhausted.

"Christ Ranger, you look like hell."

I looked into one of the mirrors scattered through the store, no wonder she'd called the cops; I would have too. I was wearing my black cargos, black t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. My eyes were bloodshot and dark, and had equally dark smudges beneath them. My hair was uncombed and sticking up in places. "Damn, I have Steph hair."

Morelli started laughing at that and soon I was joining him. "That's just not right." He said laughing even harder. As I laughed I felt some of the tension drain out of me until it occurred to me who I was laughing with. I straightened up and looked at him. He must have realized it too, because he stopped laughing and stared back at me.

"Damn. Well, let's see if you have as good of taste in jewelry as you do in women." He said, breaking eye contact and walking over to the jewelry counter. He looked at the necklace and earrings first. "Nice, they'll look good on Steph." As he reached for the ring box, I reached over and laid my hand on top of the box.

"Steph has to be the first to see this." I said, looking him in the eye.

He let out a sigh "Yeah she does. Congratulations."

I just nodded and pulled out my platinum card. The saleswomen didn't want to come anywhere near me. Joe had to take it all over to her and return with the jewelry and the sales slip for me to sign. And then return the signed slip back to her. "You know, there's something really wrong when I help you buy Steph a ring," he said handing over my copy of the receipt and starting to laugh again.

I just smiled at that, thinking there was no way in hell that I would have done the same for him. I picked up my purchases and put them in one of my cargo pants pockets. I picked up my 9mm and stuck in my waistband at the small of my back. Nodded to Morelli and was headed toward the door when his voice stopped me. "Ranger, I meant it. Congratulations."

I turned and looked back at him "Thanks, Joe." Fuck, he'd had my back more times than I could count this last week. I guess I wouldn't be sending him on an unplanned trip any time soon. I smiled as I thought about how I still owed paybacks to Tank and Bobby. As I walked out of the store I could hear Joe tearing the rookie a new one over his searching of me.

I made it back to home and up to the apartment. I was too tired to put anything away, so everything went right on the floor where I'd stripped it off. I climbed into bed, but it felt empty. I finally moved over to Steph's side of the bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Still not mine, still not making anything.

Bad Day – Chapter 9

Ranger's POV 

I woke up slowly, keeping my eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of my own bed. I reached over to pull Steph over to me, but my hand encountered only empty space. My eyes flashed open as the last week came back to me in a rush, my heart started pounding in my chest, and just taking a breath was painful. I forced myself to lay back, to relax my muscles and to take slow deep breaths. When I had my body back under control, I sat up, noticing that it was light outside. I glanced at my watch, shit, it was 9 o'clock.

The panicky feeling started to come back when I picked up my cell phone and noticed that Tank had called. "Steph?" I almost yelled as soon as he answered.

"It's all good, Rangeman, they moved her to a regular room this morning. Didn't want you freaking when you couldn't find her up in ICU."

I let my breath out slowly; I hadn't realized I'd been holding it until then. "Room number."

"312, right next to Lester."

I hung up and headed to the shower. Five minutes later, I was dressed and standing in front of the mirror. Nine hours of sleep and I still looked like shit, the dark circles under my eyes were a little less pronounced than yesterday but still there. My jeans were loose but at least my hair was combed.

I was almost to the hospital when I found myself pulling into McDonalds. I'd been hospitalized too many times to know that they wouldn't be allowing Steph real food yet, but there is nothing she hates more than hospital food. I pulled up to the order board. One large milkshake, ten egg McMuffins, ten bacon egg biscuits, ten sausage McGriddles, ten hashbrowns and a variety of drinks later, I was back on my way to the hospital.

I was looking at all the food and drink that I had bought, wondering how I was going to get it all up to Steph's room when I saw Hal walking toward the entrance. He had his eyes set on the doors and wasn't looking right or left. Hmmmm. "Hal!" I called out.

I watched as a grimace came and went on his face before he slowly turned to face me. "Boss," he returned, slowly making his way over to me.

Great, even my employees didn't want anything to do with me. "Grab the food" I ordered, a little pissed at his reaction. I grabbed the drinks and we headed in together.

Hal became the center of attention as soon as the McDonalds bags were spotted.

"That for us?" Brett yelled.

"Oh man, get you ass in here, I'm starved," Bobby demanded.

"I'll help you with that load" Tank said as he confiscated one of the bags.

"I think I love you Hal!" Steph shouted.

Stephanie's room was crowded with Rangemen. Lester was lying on the bed with her and the rest of the guys were sitting in chairs that were spread out through the room.

"I didn't buy this stuff," Hal said with a look back at me. All eyes turned to me and I had a moment of discomfort as they looked at me with disbelief. I ignored them at walked over to Steph. I set the drinks down on the table beside her before kissing her hello.

I pulled back a bit and looked her over, her eyes were clear and bright, no signs of pain or fever. I relaxed and leaned in and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. I felt her fingers threading through my hair pulling me even closer. "Hey, this bed's full," Lester nudged my arm where it was braced between him and Steph.

I lifted my head and glared at him, "Shouldn't you be next door." I made it more a demand than a question.

"Nope," he answered taking a big bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Where's mine?" Steph was looking around the room for food.

"Yours," I said and handed her the shake. I took one of the orange juices for myself and passed the rest of the drinks on. A bag was tossed to me; I looked in and saw that it contained one of everything. My stomach growled, letting me know that it had been awhile since it had had food in it.

I grabbed the McGriddle and opened it, prepared to take a bite but the smell of all that maple syrup was nauseating. I could almost feel the sugar radiating from it. I rewrapped it and put in Junior's stack of sandwiches and grabbed his McMuffin. He turned to say something, but I just stared him down. He quickly turned away and focused back on his breakfast.

Feeling eyes on me, I looked up at Steph. She was looked me up and down and then stared into my eyes. "Temple taking a day off?" she asked with a smile. I just nodded. "And you dressed up for me" she continued. I knew she was remembering our date when I wore these same faded blue jeans and gray t-shirt. I nodded again.

She reached out and took my hand, threading our fingers together. "You just missed the boys. They're taking Kyle off oxygen later today" she announced, her smile getting brighter. "Kelly has to stay on it for another day or two." her smile faded a bit at that.

I just squeezed her hand. Nothing I could say would stop the worry she was feeling. We sat there; our hands entwined listening to the guys talk amongst themselves.

We were interrupted as the doctor came through the door. He immediately started to yell and complain about all the people in the room and the food that we were eating. When he started in on Steph I almost lost it, only the tightening of her hand on mine stopped me. She calmed the doctor down, showing him she had a milkshake but no solid food. He accepted that and calmed down some but started kicking everyone out. That is except me, I refused to leave, and Tank, because the fucking doctor was too scared of me.

After his exam of Steph, he talked to her about her recovery, totally ignoring me, which was fine. I was happy to glare at him and watch him sweat and let Steph and Tank ask the questions. They were keeping her for another four to five days to make sure she was fine before releasing her which hopefully would be about the same time the twins would be able to go home too. I think the only thing preventing an escape attempt was that the twins were still here.

Once the doctor and Tank left, I moved over to the bed and sat down. Leaning over, I kissed her softly, whispering, "I love you" against her lips. I leaned back before she could respond and placed the jewelry box in her hand.

She looked startled for a moment, "What's this for?" she asked.

"For giving me my sons."

"Ranger, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

"But -"

I silenced her with a finger to her lips, "Please, just accept it". I knew I had her there, she could never resist when I said that word.

"Oh my God, Ranger! It's beautiful" she was gently holding the necklace, touching each stone with her finger.

I took it out of her hand and placed it around her neck, gently fastening it. Then I pulled out the matching earrings and handed them to her to put on. I reached over for the hand mirror that was on the small table next to the bed, to show her how they looked. She admired them all for a moment before reaching over and pulling me to her. She kissed me and repeated my words to me, "I love you".

Before the kiss could go further, I sat back. "Stephanie," I watched as her eyes got bigger, I only called her by her full name when I was very serious about something.

"Stephanie," I repeated, "will you marry me?" I continued on before she could say anything "Marry me, not because of the twins, but because you love me. Marry me because you don't want to be without me."

Steph's POV 

I heard the words, but it wasn't making sense. Did he just ask me to marry him? All I could do was stare at him

"Babe?"

I was so startled that I couldn't say anything. I had wanted to hear those words for the longest time; he had said someday, was today someday? As I continued to stare at him I saw his eyes lose their expression and I could feel him withdrawing into himself. "Did you - did you just ask me to marry you?" I stuttered.

"It's okay, Stephanie," His flat brown eyes stared through me. "I've got to go talk to Tank about an account, I'll be back later," he said as he stood up and moved toward the door.

"Yes" I said softly, finally getting my voice back.

He stopped with his hand on the door, he didn't turn around just asked as softy "Yes to what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you?"

He turned away from the door; but didn't move closer. "Why?"

This time I answered instantly "Because I love you, because I need you, and because I can't live without you."

His eyes, so cold moments before were now a warm chocolatey brown.

He was beside me in seconds, his lips crashing down on mine. His tongue was delving deep into my mouth, tasting and touching. I reached out and threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

"God, Babe," he breathed as he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Still not mine, still not making anything.

Bad Day – Chapter 10

Three Months Later

Steph's POV 

I flopped down on the couch; today was a good day, both boys were happy, fed, clean and sleeping. If I did this right, I could get a nap in before the party. I thought about moving to the bedroom, too far, the couch it was. I think I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up some time later. It was still quiet in the apartment. I couldn't be that lucky that the boys were still sleeping. Needing to check on them, I got up slowly and wandered into their bedroom. The twins were both wide-awake and lying on a blanket on the floor. Stretched out with them was their father, gently playing with their toes, fingers and tummies while they just stared at him.

"Have a good nap Babe,?"

"Mmmhmmm" I mumbled not taking my eyes off my three men. Enjoying how the three of them looked so right together.

"You've got an hour until the party. I'll watch these guys, you go get ready."

"An hour, only an hour" I nearly yelled as I rushed from the room.

The Merrymen had planned a combination wedding shower and baby shower for us. All the Merrymen were invited, Tank had arranged for back up from the Boston office, Mary Lou, Connie, Lula and several other friends would be there. None of our family was invited.

I was excited; this was the first time I'd get to show off my boys to everyone. It had taken awhile to heal from the gunshot wound and the birth and then there were the boys. My time was spent taking care of them and then sleeping any chance I could. Ranger had been great; he helped taking care of them; he walked the floors with them by the hour if they were colicky, fed them and played with them. The only thing that he was lame on, was diaper changing. The man of mystery still could go in the wind when it was time to change a diaper.

The party was downstairs on the first floor. We each grabbed a boy and headed down. The room was already packed when we got there. The boys were immediately taken from us; Mary Lou held Kelly, and Connie was gently bouncing Kyle on her shoulder. I leaned back into Ranger and felt his hands go around my waist and then his lips were nuzzling my neck.

"Hey, none of that," I opened my eyes to see Les standing in front of us, his arms folded across his chest. "This is a party; go party."

With one last squeeze of his hands, Ranger let me go. I checked on my boys, and seeing that they were safe, now being held by Hal and Joe, I continued through the room, visiting with everyone. The time pasted quickly, there were presents and food, and then more food. I was full, tired and very happy, contemplating heading upstairs when Tank announced one last gift to the boys.

He dimmed the room lights and turned on the ceiling projector. "We've been collecting pictures and have made a book for you two" he said speaking to the twins, who were now conked out in Ranger's arms.

With that, the slide show started. There were pictures of Ranger and I labeled "Mommy" and "Daddy". There were pictures of all the Merrymen and Joe as "uncles" and pictures of the girls as "aunts". I felt tears pooling in my eyes which quickly turned to laughter as the pictures changed.

Candid shots followed. We were all laughing as we saw Ranger passed out in the police car, and me asleep in the Porsche, both from celebrating the news of my pregnancy. I wasn't quite as amused when they started showing me eating; eating donuts, eating pizza, subs, cookies and cake. But then there was a picture of Ranger, eating a donut. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Babe"

"What happened to the temple?" I asked.

"Day off," he responded.

I just laughed as one donut picture was replaced by another and then another. And then there were pictures of him eating cookies, but the cake picture was the best, he was eating it with his fingers, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Looks like there were lots of days off," I giggled.

"We were pregnant." He replied, his blank face firmly in place.

The next set of pictures had my mouth dropping open as I saw pictures of Ranger ring shopping. In the first picture you couldn't make out who was on the floor in handcuffs, but as the angle changed you could definitely see it was Ranger. I turned and just stared at him.

"Babe," he replied but I noticed a tinge of red to his checks. Wow, it is possible to make him blush.

Sleeping pictures were next: Ranger asleep at his desk; me asleep at my desk; us together asleep on the couch. All had titles such as "Kyle was colicky", "Kelly was colicky".

But it was the pictures of the babies with their aunts and uncles that had the tears back and falling. There were pictures of one or both of them with everyone. There were even pictures from the party.

"You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, just feeling the love."

The end.


End file.
